Dirty Shame
by Tw1st3d x L0v3
Summary: You killed me. I am not Hermione Granger anymore. Please don't bring me back. Challange story. HIATUS AS OF 2/20/2011


**Title**:_Dirty Shame  
_**Author**:_x Tw1st3d x L0v3 x  
_**Rating**:_T  
_**Pairing**:_Draco/Hermione  
_**Disclaimer**:_I don't own Harry Potter. The characters in this story are not owned by me. All credit goes to the wonderful JK Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me. Fic requested by lilmisscookiemonster.  
_**Word Count:** _801_

**x-x-x-x-x  
Prologue  
x-x-x-x-x**

_September 19, 1980  
Maternity Ward, St. Mungo's_

Tom Riddle was nervously pacing the corridor of the hospital. His wife, Katerina, had been in labor since three in the morning and it was just now six. Her breathing was getting heavier quickly as the mediwizard came running to the room. His first born would soon be arriving into the world. He hoped the child would become powerful when they grew up.

Soon, he heard the first cries of the newborn. Rushing into the room, he knocked over a nurse in the process; he looked at the picture that had been created. His wife, with her black hair and blue eyes, holding a baby girl that had black hair and neon blue eyes. She smiled when she looked up and saw him standing there. Walking forward, he lifted the child from her arms and held her.

"What should we name her?" Katerina asked.

"Celina" Tom said, "Celina Nitika Riddle."

"Perfect" she replied.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_October 31, 1980  
First Floor, Godric's Hollow_

Lord Voldemort moved towards Godric's Hollow. Hearing a crack behind him, he turned and saw Katerina.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her quietly.

"Don't hurt the baby" she told him.

"But he'll be my downfall" he said.

"He'll be your downfall anyway. I saw the outcome in my dreams. But just don't hurt the baby. Think about how you would feel if Celina was killed. How would you feel?" she said.

"Katerina, it's in the stars for me to do this. Go home to Celina and wait for me there." he said, turning back towards the house.

Hearing the crack, he once again starting towards the house. He moved quietly to open the door when it was thrown open. James Potter stood protectively with his wand pointing at him. Holding up his own wand, curses soon began flying. Then the end came.

"Advada Kedavra!" was shouted and a thud heard.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_October 31, 1980  
Second Floor, Godric's Hollow_

He practically glided up the stairs to the bedroom containing the boy he was after. Opening the door roughly, there was the wife protecting the baby. He moved forward and raised his wand, he watched as she moved to block the child from whatever curse he threw.

"Advada Kedavra!" was whispered and a second thud was heard.

He moved forward more and shouted the two words every magical being fears, "Avada Kedavra." A flash of green and the world stopped.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_October 31, 1980  
Front Hall, Riddle House_

Katerina moved forward and whispered the spell that would protect Celina from any danger. She said another spell, this time to restore her husband back to his original state. Just as she finished this spell, the front door burst open.

"Mrs. Riddle, I am Albus Dumbledore. I am here to send Celina to the muggle home" he told her.

"Alright. Makes sure she stays safe. I have to send her away. To protect her" she said.

Picking up Celina, he apparated to the muggle home she would be living in. Until the summer of 1997, would she live as Hermione Granger.

**A/N: **

Rules for this challenge:

**Fic Request: **a DMHG fic where Hermione is Voldies daughter  
**Name/Pen Name:** lilmisscookiemonster  
**LJ Username:** Sammy  
**Are you over 18:** No  
**Rating(s) of the fic you want:** T (pg-13)  
**One tone/mood you want your story to include: **um good question. You can think of that one  
**One element/theme/item you want your story to include:** um that the golden trio aren't friends anymore. Hermione is 100 evil and that Voldie has a wife and they both aren't that mean and to Hermione they are really nice because they love her. Oh and that Hermione is really good looking but has had like a charm on her since she was a baby. and that Harry kills Mrs. Voldie and Hermione wants Harry dead because her mum (Mrs. Voldie) is the reason he's alive because she stopped her husband (Voldie) from killing a baby and in the great hall Hermione causes a big scene n which she attempts to murder Harry when she came home and found her mum (Mrs. Voldie) dead on the floor.  
**One common cliché you don't want your story to include:** I don't want it to go straight into the evil Hermione are DMHG in the first chapter. I don't want Draco to go good and I don't want Hermione going good again and I don't like Harry and Ron wanting her back.  
**How long: **A chapter story


End file.
